


push and pull

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Caretaking, Concern: Old Married Couple Edition, F/F, Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Old Married Couple, Vaguely Skirts The Edge Of, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Lin has a habit of coming home from work hurt.





	push and pull

“You absolute mess,” sighed Kya. “What now? Was the Station itself attacked, or did paperwork get too boring?”

Lin wiped a trickle of blood from under her nose, smearing it onto her cheek, then moved the arm back to its place curled around her chest. The other was cradled by her side. “Susu Junior called in sick, and I don’t.” She leant back in the chair she’d dropped into. “I don’t trust the new recruits with that tier of.”

She paused again, and Kya held up a hand to cut her off. “Cut the explanation and just breathe. Can you walk to the water room, or should I bring in a basin?”

Lin’s eyes dropped closed, then open, and the hint of a smile graced her mouth. “Thought you just told me not to explain.”

Kya frowned. “Alright, walking it is. Up you get.”

Her arms were soft and gentle as she took her wife’s weight on every other step. By the time they were in the water room - a large pool, with taps and candles, that Kya used as her clinic during the day - they were both feeling less disgruntled.

Lin obediently settled herself in the pool’s shallows, and Kya went into her healing semi-trance. The water glowed around Lin, lighting the room more than the candles. (Kya may have harbored private thoughts that the glow was less the water than the person in it, but those harbors were well-hidden.)

There was a silence, at least when it came to words, for a good few minutes. Kya repaired her nose, and ribs, and forearm, then took away the her aches and pains. Those would be back in a few minutes, of course - “old ladies,” Bumi’s smirk mocked the two of them - but for now they had vanished.

Lin took her hand like a dance partner as she stepped from the water, and Kya took it as her cue to spin and dip, and then they moved into a waltz for the beat of a few moments.

Then they stilled.

Her head pressed into Kya’s chest, Lin said “look, Kya, you know how it is.”

Kya ran her hands through Lin’s hair. “How what is?”

“Work. My nine-to-five is cutting open old scars. Always has been, always will.”

Kya’s face moved into a pout, but they both sat down, and Kya squeezed Lin’s hand tightly. “I know,” she said simply. She didn’t ask her for things to change, or for things to stay the same. They were used to their routine. Push and pull. Tui and La. Oma and Shu.

Stubborn and stubborner.

“I love you,” added Kya.

Lin kissed the tip of her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request fill for my lovely girlfriend - I'll always look after you.  
You know the drill, toss a comment to your author.


End file.
